


In a Sky Full of Stars, I Think I See You

by sorta_sirius_black, timeandteacups



Series: Astronomy in Reverse [3]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bottom Nigel, Bottoming from the Top, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorta_sirius_black/pseuds/sorta_sirius_black, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeandteacups/pseuds/timeandteacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I fucking want you, Sparrow,” Nigel spoke against Adam's lips, not opening his eyes, his attention fully focused on Adam; the way he felt and smelled and tasted. “I fucking want to do what she's doing,” he said, nodding toward the laptop, knowing that he couldn't ask Adam to ride him; his Sparrow still wasn’t quite ready for that. He didn't mind though; he loved bottoming for Adam, would never get tired of it. “I want to sit on your lap and fuck myself on your cock, just like that.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Sky Full of Stars, I Think I See You

Nigel could barely hear the video anymore, breathing heavily as he wrapped his fingers around his hardening cock. He left the volume low so it wouldn't bother Adam, not that he really minded that much anymore. The noises that they made coming through his speakers didn’t even begin to compare to the moans of his angel. He hadn't watched porn ever since he started having sex with Adam; it was pointless, since Adam turned him on better than any porn ever did. On that day, however, Adam was busy with work and Nigel was alone in Adam's bedroom - their bedroom - and he simply decided that he wanted sex, but wasn't about to ask Adam for it; he was a busy man. Watching porn was the best option. 

The video was of a woman riding a man's cock, both of them very attractive - fucking hot, Nigel would say. Long dark hair and big, bouncing tits, her partner being a shaggy-looking blonde with muscles that made Nigel just a bit jealous. He’d looked like that once, but not since moving to California. Her hands were clutching his shoulders, bouncing on his lap and he thrust his hips up to push into her as well, both of them moaning and panting. And, of course, Nigel couldn't stop thinking about Adam. 

His hand moved in slow, long pulls on his cock, teasing himself a bit with his eyes fixed on the screen. He could easily imagine Adam riding him, tight and warm around him, slick with lubricant, gasping and moaning as Nigel's cock touched his prostate over and over. It was equally easy to imagine himself riding Adam, Adam's hands on his hips, his cock filling him up, moving inside him, touching the spot that made Nigel squirm and arch his back in pleasure. He tightened his grip a bit and moved his hand faster, considering reaching for the bottle of lube and pushing two fingers into himself. 

Outside of their small bedroom, the little genius could hear every one of Nigel’s pants and stifled moans. All of Adam’s senses were hypersensitive, not just touch. His sense of hearing, sense of smell, they were sharper, clearer, better - though quite overwhelming. It could be infuriating at times, not being able to shut things off, everything penetrating his senses at once… But other times… Well, it could be helpful.

Adam had been working from home all day, having been given paperwork to do over the next few days. Nothing overly important. It didn’t really feel that much like work anyways. He enjoyed what he did, loved his job, loved getting to study the stars. But he was also aware of the fact that he had a tendency to go a bit overboard. He’d spend hours studying, researching, and forget to do anything else. Forget to eat, forget to sleep, forget to bathe… And sometimes, without meaning to, he’d forget about what Nigel wanted, what he needed.

Luckily for him, he noticed when Nigel slipped out of the living room, turned off the TV, and slipped into their bedroom. And even luckier, Adam could hear his quiet moans and soft pants through the door. Despite quite literally being one, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what he was doing.

Adam decided that he’d done enough work for the day; there were more important things than engineering microchips for satellite guidance systems. Things like Nigel. 

He closed his laptop and reached a hand down his shorts, quickly fiddling with the DTR, unlatching it and pulling it off. Adam and Nigel had been together for exactly 142 days. They had placed the order for a dual tension restorer two days after they had decided to try and restore Adam’s foreskin. 3 days later, it came in the mail, and he’d had been using it every evening for the past 24 days. It didn’t hurt in the way that Adam had expected it to; it felt more like a tugging sensation. Not particularly painful (unless he tried to use it just after sex - he had learned that lesson the hard way), though not particularly pleasant. There hadn’t been much change, aside from the skin feeling a bit looser. But they had only just started. It would get there.

But until then, he tugged off the little plastic device and sat it down on top of his laptop before standing up and heading toward the bedroom door, lingering for just a moment to hear him. His breath was heavy, and he could hear some small noises that didn’t belong to him - porn, most likely. He could practically see him sitting there, hand moving up and down over his cock, sweat beading at his forehead, chest heaving slightly…

He didn’t feel like waiting anymore. Adam twisted the knob and pushed open their bedroom door. He saw Nigel’s silhouette first. It was dark outside, and dark in the room except for the screen, so he couldn’t see much other than the shadows. He could hear his soft pants and see his arm moving up and down. He could hear the soft, wet sounds of flesh on flesh, hear the shaking of his breath… Adam could feel his cock begin to harden between his legs, erection filling with blood. 

Adam’s eyes caught the screen next. He crooked his head to the side and watched, suddenly finding himself intrigued with the position. Beth had tried it once, but quit after about 30 seconds, laughing and saying that she felt awkward. She claimed insecurity about her body, but Adam realized later that she had probably been lying to spare his feelings because he hadn't been looking directly at her. She probably didn't want to make him feel bad and lied to spare his feelings. But in the thirty seconds that she had been riding his cock that way, it had felt incredible. He wondered how it would feel with Nigel’s tight, velvet heat around him. 

Nigel noticed the door opening, he knew Adam was watching him. It wasn't the first time. He took his eyes from the screen and looked at his lover, and he could see Adam's face in the low light of the laptop, though Adam probably wouldn't be able to see his. He moaned out loud in hopes of making him hard, in hopes of getting the real thing rather than the shallow strokes of his hand. He wondered if Adam was there because he wanted to touch Nigel, if he wanted sex, or if he only wanted to watch. 

“Sparrow,” he breathed, moving his hand faster now, just to tease Adam a bit more. He could still hear the woman's moans coming from the laptop, but it didn't matter to him anymore; the only thing that mattered was Adam’s eyes on him. Fuck, it felt good to be watched by Adam like that, his lover's beautiful eyes fixed on him; Nigel knew he was paying attention, completely focused on him. Despite the fact that Adam had trouble focusing on things most of the time, dizzy mind unable to focus on much out of his field of interest, Nigel could see when his eyes were focused and intent, looking at the ex-con like he was one of his precious stars. “Fuck, Sparrow.”

Adam let out a small sigh, running his tongue over his bottom lip. This was far from the first time that he had walked in on Nigel masturbating. Sometimes, Adam would walk to him and take over, and they would have sex. On three occasions, they had climbed onto the bed, kissing, Nigel pinching and playing at his nipples, Adam tugging at Nigel’s chest hair, but never touching each other’s cocks. Instead, they'd just masturbate together. But most of the time, when he did walk in on him, Adam would just sit and watch, not touching Nigel, not even touching himself. He could just watch, and that would be enough. 

Not today though. It wasn't even close to enough. 

Adam bounced on the balls of his feet, subconsciously falling into time with the woman on the screen. His breathing grew heavier as he watched Nigel. He couldn't see his face, but he could see enough. He could see Nigel’s arm moving fast and hard around his cock, see the way that he was rocking slightly in his chair… 

Adam inhaled sharply. “I’m sorry I interrupted you… You were making me very aroused. I could hear you out there, and… Do you want to have sex, Nigel?” 

“Fucking always, Adam,” Nigel replied breathlessly, stretching out his free hand in Adam's direction, trying to make him come closer. He wanted to push Adam down into their bed and ride his cock so hard it would make both of them scream. He needed Adam, was aching for his touch. As he finally approached him, Nigel reached for him, pulling him down for a kiss, still stroking his own cock. 

“I fucking want you, Sparrow,” Nigel spoke against Adam's lips, not opening his eyes, his attention fully focused on Adam; the way he felt and smelled and tasted. “I fucking want to do what she's doing,” he said, nodding toward the laptop, knowing that he couldn't ask Adam to ride him; his Sparrow still wasn’t quite ready for that. He didn't mind though; he loved bottoming for Adam, would never get tired of it. “I want to sit on your lap and fuck myself on your cock, just like that.”

The very thought of Nigel pushing him onto the bed, pinning him down and bouncing up and down on his cock, made Adam’s stomach flip. Nigel was always good at making his stomach flip with arousal, always good at giving him an erection - making him hard - with nothing but words. Talking dirty, as most would put it, was Nigel’s specialty. 

He could hardly take it. Adam leaned down and pressed another kiss against Nigel’s lips, holding him close with one hand. Nigel’s body shook slightly as he continued stroking his own cock, moaning into Adam’s mouth. Adam could barely take it any longer. He reached a hand down his shorts and palmed at his own erection. He didn’t stroke and rub as fast or as hard as Nigel did, knowing that he’d come too quickly if he did, but he stroked enough to relieve some of the pressure - enough to leave him panting against Nigel’s mouth.

“Please.” Adam begged. He wanted nothing more than to have Nigel on top of him, slick and warm around him, bouncing up and down as Adam matched his pace, thrusting up into him so that he struck his prostate, that nub that always made Nigel curse, usually letting out a ‘fuck’ or a ‘fucking hell’ or a long string of Romanian swears that Adam didn’t understand. Adam wanted to hear him swear and moan and pant, wanted to feel him all around him, soft and warm and tight and familiar and everything that Adam could ever want. He wanted to watch Nigel bouncing up and down with his head thrown back in pleasure… 

Adam needed it like he needed the stars, like he needed routine, like he needed oxygen. He needed Nigel.

“Please, Nigel, I need you. Your body… Wrapped all around my cock...” Adam begged, lips just barely moved away from Nigel’s, still close enough that they were breathing the same air. “Please.” 

Nigel stopped touching himself just to pause the video on the laptop; it wasn't important anymore. He pushed Adam into bed and climbed on top of him, pinning his wrists to the bed and claiming his mouth again in a hungry kiss. Quickly and impatiently, he managed to rid Adam of his clothes, throwing them on the floor - they wouldn't be needed until the next morning anyways. As he removed Adam's underwear, the last piece of clothing between them, Nigel leaned in to kiss his inner thighs, then moved up, pressing a soft kiss to the base of Adam's cock, smiling. 

“Do you want to prepare me? Open me wide enough to take your cock?” he asked, reaching for the near-empty lube on the bedside table. He placed it in Adam's hand and buried his face on his neck, breathing him in. “I can't fucking wait to have you inside me again. Your fingers, your cock, I want to fuck myself so hard on your cock, Sparrow.”

Adam clutched at Nigel, letting out a whine. Nigel’s words, so filthy, so wonderful, left him hard and leaking against his hip, needing to be inside of Nigel. 

He knew the procedure. He had to prepare Nigel first, open him so that it wouldn’t hurt. He couldn’t risk hurting Nigel, despite the few occasions where the Romanian would insist that he was ready before he actually was, assuring Adam that he could take a little pain. Chest already heaving, the air feeling hot and heavy and reeking of lust and desire, Adam pressed a small kiss against the back of Nigel’s ear, lips running across his hairline. 

“I… I want to prepare you for this, but I… I want your mouth around me while I open you. Please… Nigel...” Adam whispered, barely able to contain himself, barely able to breathe as Nigel’s lips pressed against his neck, leaving a trail of kisses, occasionally biting softly at the skin. Adam never understood why Nigel liked to bite, but he liked the way it felt. Adam liked waking up in the morning, going into the bathroom, and finding small bruises on his neck. He almost didn’t want Nigel to stop to pull away and wrap his lips around his cock instead… Almost.

“Mmm… Please, Nigel…” Adam hummed, leaning into the lips on his neck. “I want your mouth around me while I stretch you open… I just want to be inside of you.” 

Nigel knew how much Adam loved oral sex, how he loved to have Nigel's mouth around him, wet and warm and tight, sucking and licking him. Nigel loved doing it, loved giving it to his Sparrow, loved to feel Adam hard and heavy against his tongue, taste him, smell him, make him come. He wouldn't make him come tonight, not with his mouth. Still, he was more than happy to give Adam what he needed. 

Lifting his head, he kissed Adam softly, breathing a soft “yes” against his lips before he pulled away, turning around before resuming his position on top of Adam. His knees were on both sides of Adam's chest, his face hovering just above Adam's cock now; Nigel didn't wait for Adam to push a finger inside him or say a word about it - he simply leaned in and took Adam's cock in his mouth with a light suction. 

Adam let out a short cry, throwing his head back, fingers digging into Nigel’s thigh. Adam’s chest heaved beneath his lover’s weight. So good. Adam couldn’t hold himself back, thrusting up into Nigel’s mouth; he knew that he couldn’t let himself do that, couldn’t allow himself to thrust between Nigel’s lips, or else he’d come. He didn’t want to come in Nigel’s mouth today. Adam wanted to come deep inside Nigel’s hole, the older man sitting on his lap and, as Nigel would put it, fucking himself on Adam’s cock. 

He bit back another moan, Nigel’s tongue sweeping over the head of his cock, and inhaled sharply. He took the lube and squeezed out what he could, no longer flinching so much at the sensation. He still didn’t find the texture pleasant, but it wasn’t intolerable. Biting down on his bottom lip, he circled Nigel’s rim with a slick finger, just until Nigel hummed around his cock, before slipping his finger inside, the first knuckle disappearing inside of him. 

Nigel’s tight warmth yielding to him, taking him in, meeting him with almost no resistance. In the 50 days that they’d been having sex, having had sex 39 times, 19 of those times having been penetrative sex in which Adam had penetrated Nigel. Nigel’s body had seemed to learn to take him in with ease, never needing too long to open him. It was as if this all came so naturally. Like they were made to be together. 

Adam pushed in further, provoking a small moan from Nigel, the vibrations running through his cock. Adam moaned and pushed in, no longer even needing to search for it as he curled his finger and rubbed. 

Nigel groaned a bit too loud around Adam's cock, holding Adam's hips down and taking more of his cock into his mouth, moving his hips at the same time to push back against Adam's finger, greedy for more. He slid his mouth further down on his lover's cock, taking him in deeper, until he felt the tip touching the back of his throat. He held him there for a moment, swallowed around him, then moved up to breathe. He continued moaning loudly as Adam kept massaging his prostate, sending small waves of pleasure through his body. It was fucking perfect. The only way it could get better was to actually have Adam's cock inside him. 

Slowly, he moved up, releasing Adam from his mouth and resting his forehead against his hip bone. “Fuck, Sparrow… I need more. One more finger. I fucking need you, I need you inside me,” he said desperately, his accent even more noticeable than usual now. 

Adam gave a small smile and pulled his finger almost all the way out before drizzling more lube over his fingertips and pushed back in, using two fingers this time. Nigel let out a long, loud moan, rocking back to meet the thrust of his fingers, his leaking cock trapped between them… Adam curled his fingers again, stroking against either side of the sensitive mound until Nigel was clutching desperately at his thighs and letting out a long string of curses. 

His curiosity got the better of him. He needed to know. 

“Tell me what it feels like.” Adam paused. “Other than the word ‘fuck’”

Nigel pressed his lips to Adam’s skin to muffle the moans coming from his mouth, and he didn't know how Adam could possibly expect him to think clearly in that moment. He held Adam's thighs tightly, closing his eyes and breathing heavily, and he needed Adam inside him, needed to turn around and take him in, feel him. He let out a shaky breath. 

“Fucking amazing, Sparrow,” he spoke against his hip bone, moaning softly again as he pushed back against Adam's finger. “It's fucking strong. It's like… I want to come… but… fuck,” he said, frustrated, because he simply couldn't think straight. Sex with Adam was still mind blowing and he wondered if it would always be. His cock was painfully hard and leaking now, twitching as Adam's fingers moved inside him, the pleasure spreading through his belly and he was sure that he could come just like that if Adam kept massaging his prostate long enough. 

“I'm not good with words here, Sparrow, you are,” he pushed back against Adam's finger again, groaning loudly into his skin, nails burying into his thigh. “Enough, god, stop or I'm going to fucking come,” he said, but didn't stop moving his hips, seeking more of that amazing feeling. 

Adam pulled his fingers out of Nigel. He kept rocking back, and Adam could see that he wanted more. Nigel always responded so positively to prostate stimulation, always begged for more until they both came. Adam loved watching him squirm, always loved watching him respond to his touch. He loved the way he always moaned at the touch, loved the way that his back arched up sharply, loved the way every muscle clenched. 

Adam wanted to know what it felt like, wanted Nigel to tell him what it was like to have something, someone, else inside of him, but he knew that he couldn't tell him right then. He didn't have the composure. But his curiosity had been building for the past couple of weeks. He still didn't feel ready to bottom for Nigel just yet, but that didn't mean that he wasn't curious. Just because he was curious to know what it was like to see one of his stars up close didn't mean that he was going to fling himself into the sun. 

It could wait.

Adam wiped the lube from his fingers onto the sheet beside them before letting his fingertips graze over Nigel’s pale, bare skin. He was beautiful, like a work of art, as beautiful as the night sky. His chest heaved and his erection twitched, longing, needing to be inside of Nigel. 

“Do you feel ready? I don't want to hurt you by accident, but I don't want to make you come with my fingers. I want to be inside of you when you have an orgasm. It always feels so good when you come while I'm inside of you. Muscles clenching around me… I…” Adam mused, memories making his chest flutter and cock twitch. 

“Yes, I’m so fucking ready for you, Sparrow,” Nigel’s voice was low and hoarse, and he pressed his lips to Adam’s cock one more time before turning around again, straddling Adam’s hips and leaning in to kiss him. “I need you so fucking much,” Nigel said against his lips, almost too low for Adam to hear. Then, grabbing the bottle of lube, he flipped the cap open and put some of it into his hand, wrapping his fingers around Adam’s cock and moving it slowly to spread the lube. He didn’t use much, remembering that Adam didn’t like the texture, and they didn’t need much lube anyway.

Nigel kissed Adam one more time, then, wiping his hand on the sheet as well and biting Adam’s bottom lip softly before he grabbed Adam’s cock again and sank onto him, slowly, hands clutching at the pillow on both sides of Adam’s head. “Sparrow, fuck,” he groaned, and it settled right against his prostate, and he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, his cock twitching and leaking as he closed his eyes and moaned again.

Adam threw his head back as Nigel seated himself, Adam’s cock sheathed inside of his lover. Warm and tight and hot and familiar and absolutely wonderful. Beautiful. Nigel, clenched around him, hovering over top of him, gasping and panting. Heavy, labored breaths, chest heaving violently with every inhalation. Adam’s hands went from clutching the sheets, to grazing Nigel’s thighs, to running over his heaving chest. 

Sex with Nigel always felt so good, exquisite beyond words, always leaving him needing more. He loved the way that Nigel felt around him, loved the way that it felt when he was sheathed inside of him, whether inside his hole or his mouth or his foreskin or his hand. This was no exception. 

But this time felt different. Nigel had never been in control of the situation like this. When they had sex, either they shared the control, like when they were docking, or control was exchanged, like during oral sex, or Adam was in control, controlling how fast and how hard they went. Or, most often, control was just nonexistent. Both of them were happy, neither dominant or submissive. They gave each other what they wanted and they were both happy, and that was where it ended. There wasn't some air of control about either of them. 

But this time… 

Nigel was fully in control of how hard and how fast they went, when they moved and when they stilled, where Adam’s cock struck inside of him, how it struck him… It was all up to Nigel. Nigel was taking the reigns, letting Adam lie there and experience it all. And Adam… Adam trusted him. 

Nigel settled, Adam’s cock sheathed deep inside of him. Panting, Adam regained composure as he watched the man above him. He just sat, hands digging at the sheets, leaning into Adam’s touch as he ran his fingers through his silvery chest hair, occasionally teasing at one of his nipples, knowing how much he liked that. 

“Move.” Adam smirked, mimicking what Nigel had told him their first time having sex. “Move, Nigel… Let me feel you.” Half teasing, half sincere. 

Nigel did what Adam asked him to, what he was aching for - he moved, first just a slight roll of hips, and then he moved up until Adam's cock was almost all the way out, and sank down again, groaning and squirming as he felt the glans rubbing on his prostate again. 

“Oh my fucking god,” he whispered, letting out a shaky breath and clutching Adam's pillow harder, eyes closed in pure ecstasy. “You feel so fucking good, so fucking big inside me, I…” Nigel moaned, moving up and down just slightly now, but faster. He reached for Adam's hands, grabbing them and intertwining their fingers, holding on to them as he continued moving. 

Adam found himself panting in seconds. It was different from sex where he was the one thrusting into Nigel. As much as he loved sex like that, it was tiring. It was a workout, and it was hard to fully enjoy the sensation. But now, Nigel in control, Nigel being the one to move, it left Adam helpless. He grasped at the Romanian’s hands, holding tight to him as he threw his head back, letting out a low moan. 

Nigel’s fast, small movements left Adam shuddering beneath him. So exquisite, somewhere just out of reach of words. Warm and tight and in absolute control. Adam had always seen Nigel as a predator. He had never been afraid of him, but Adam knew that he liked to be in control. It was why he had assumed that Nigel would top at first, why Adam had put off sex for 92 days. Seeing him below him, yielding to his touch, letting Adam have control of the situation, was a beautiful sight… But this, Nigel pinning Adam down to the bed, in control of how fast and how hard… It seemed more natural. Seemed more like Nigel. 

“Mmm, Nigel.” Adam moaned his lover’s name. Composing himself best as he could, trying to string together more syllables that the two that it took to murmur Nigel’s name, he bit down on his lip and focused. “You… You said I'm better at words than… Than you are. Do you want to know what you feel like around me, Nigel?” Adam inquired quietly. 

“Fuck, yes, Sparrow,” Nigel growled, squeezing Adam's hands tighter, moving faster. Adam didn't make much eye contact with him, but Nigel watched him anyway, amazed with his beauty as he always was. He leaned in to kiss Adam, wet and sloppy and passionate; he groaned into his lover's mouth as he felt his boy moving inside him. 

He wanted to know. He always loved to hear Adam speak. Nigel could listen him talk for hours, but when Adam talked during sex, between moans and heavy, loud breaths, when Adam described to him how he felt, it just made Nigel even more aroused. As innocent as he looked, Adam was fucking good at dirty talk. “Fucking tell me, baby, tell me how it feels…”

Adam let out a small sigh as Nigel rolled his hips slightly, grasping tighter at the Romanian’s hands. Adam, mostly subconsciously, gave a small thrust up into his lover, drawing a small moan from his lips, a moan that sounded like music to Adam’s ears. Adam didn't listen to a lot of music, usually just the same songs that he'd been listening to since he was a child. But Nigel’s moans were a new song that he had fallen in love with, the kind of song he wanted to listen to on repeat for the rest of eternity. 

“I… I'm not good with metaphors, but - but they seem to be the only way to describe what I feel…” Adam murmured through shaky breaths as Nigel moved up a bit more, almost to the tip of his cock, and dropped back down hard, nearly knocking the wind out of the smaller man. Adam’s toes curled as his eyes rolled back at the sensation, settled all the way at his lover’s hilt before he started moving again, up and down in small-but-fast movements. 

“You feel… Feel like… When I'm inside of you, it's like… Like I'm on Mercury. The planet. I don't actually know what it's like to be on Mercury, but the reason that we won't ever set foot there is because - ah, Nigel - because it… It's too hot. Wrapped around me, you're so warm and, and… Mmm, Nigel, so good… You’re warm and tight and it… You're as close to touching the stars as I'll ever get, and… And… You're like… You're like Mercury even when we aren't having sex because - ah, ah, ah, Nigel, hmm - because when people look at you, at first, they don't think that - that you're as - as beautiful as you are. They see hard and - mmm - and gray and… But… But when I see you, it's like I'm the Messenger and I can… I can see your real colors by enhancing them and… I see how beautiful and warm and full of life you are… You're not a bad person like everyone told me you were… They just didn't see the color in you… Oh, Nigel…” Adam sputtered out, trying his hardest to pull coherent thoughts together as Nigel continued grinding down on him, rocking hard into him pushing him ever closer to the edge . 

Nigel moaned softly and leaned in to kiss Adam again. That was the most beautiful thing someone had ever said to him. Adam always taught him so many things about space, things that Nigel didn't know and never cared to know before meeting him. But then, sometimes he'd say these beautiful things, and make Nigel's heart melt. Nigel wished he knew enough about space to compare Adam to a planet as well. He wasn't as good as Adam at saying beautiful things. 

“Sparrow…” he whispered against Adam's lips, then started kissing along his jaw, then his neck, biting and sucking on his skin, clenching around Adam's cock, moving faster, harder, getting closer to the edge. “That was so… ah… so… fucking… beautiful,” he muttered against Adam's neck.

Adam, unable to control himself, let off a mile-wide smile as he nuzzled into Nigel’s touch. He let out a small moan as he pushed up into Nigel again, rocking into him. Nigel’s lips trailed down his neck, leaving a trail of small marks, some of them bound to bruise. Adam didn’t mind though. He liked it when Nigel marked him like that, liked it when people he worked with knew that he had someone at home. He liked carrying a little piece of Nigel around with him, even when they weren’t actually together. 

Nigel’s fingers untangled from one of Adam’s hands, reaching down and grazing over his chest as he moved faster. Nigel’s thumb grazed over Adam’s nipple, pressing down lightly at the hard, nerve-ripened nubs. Adam had always been sensitive there - well, he was sensitive everywhere, every inch of his body hypersensitive to touch, but he was especially sensitive there. He let out a small moan, grasping tighter to Nigel’s other hand and pressing his lips against his jaw before reaching up and returning the favor, rubbing at Nigel’s chest. 

Nigel squirmed with Adam's touch; his nipples were so sensitive now and wouldn't even need to touch his cock if he continued touching his nipples like that. Nigel had never experienced something like this before, never thought he could come untouched before Adam, never thought sex could feel this good before Adam. He knew that the reason for it was because he loved Adam more than he had ever loved anything in the whole world. 

“I'm gonna come, Sparrow,” Nigel groaned against Adam's ear, sucking another bruise in his neck as Adam moved his hips to thrust up into him. He moved against his boy, his cock brushing on Adam's belly with each movement they made, and he couldn't hold back the small moans that escaped from him with each one of Adam's thrusts. “Gonna fucking come just like this. Look what you do to me, baby, you make me feel so fucking good.”

The idea made Adam’s stomach flip as he snapped his hips up, thrusting up into his Nigel. There were few things that Adam loved more than making Nigel come, especially while he was inside of him. 

Adam let out a small, high pitched whine. As much as he despised the texture, he always liked to watch it when Nigel came, liked to see it as it happened, especially during oral sex when he could pull away and watch the slit gaping as he came. He liked to feel as it splashed over his chest, before his mind settled and the semen cooled and it became too unbearable. He loved the way that Nigel clenched so wonderfully around him, so tight and hot and magnificent, like pure bliss. 

Adam reflexively thrust up at his words, trying to get deeper inside. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge. He prayed that Nigel would come first, always loved it when he did, always loved the feeling of his muscles clenching tight around him. He loved being pushed over the edge by it. But Adam was unsure if he could pull himself back from the edge. Thrusting up into Nigel, tight heat all around him… 

“Mmm… Nigel, so good… I'm… I'm so close.” Adam whined, clutching tight against his Nigel. 

“Fuck, Sparrow… ah… Adam,” Nigel groaned, moving harder against Adam, and he would have tried to hold back a bit more, make it last a little more, but his lover's words pushed him over the edge and there was no way back. He felt his body tensing, toes curling, and Adam didn't stop thrusting into him even though he couldn't move much anymore, and he came in hot spurts all over Adam's belly, clenching tightly around his cock with a loud moan. 

“Fuck… baby, come inside me… I fucking need you,” Nigel panted loudly, squirming with over sensitivity, but he started moving his hips again, desperate to see Adam coming too, to watch him, to know that Adam was coming deep inside of him, because of him. 

Adam couldn’t hold it back any longer. Nigel’s clenching muscles, coming all over both of them… Adam moaned loudly, thrusting up into Nigel’s oversensitive hole as hard as he could, back arching sharply as he came. He heard Nigel moan above him, but couldn’t register it as everything fired in his brain at once, leaving him in a moment of pure ecstasy with only one word on his tongue.

“Nigel…” Adam whined. 

Adam’s head was spinning, like it always did when he came deep inside of Nigel. All thought ceased and there was nothing but warmth swimming through his head for those precious seconds, nothing else existing except for his Nigel and his stars. His toes curled as he gasped for breath, Nigel squirming above him, smearing his own cum over Adam’s belly. He didn’t have the capacity to care about the unpleasant texture, mind filled with nothing but raw ecstasy. 

Nigel pressed kisses to Adam's chest, then his neck, his jaw, and his lips. He knew that Adam would feel uncomfortable with the texture of his semen on his skin very soon, and he didn't want this to happen. He only wanted Adam to feel comfortable and happy. 

“That was so fucking good, Sparrow,” Nigel said softly against his lover’s lips. “So fucking perfect, baby. You're more beautiful than all the fucking stars in the sky.” Adam was still inside him, and it felt so good Nigel never wanted to move away. He knew he would have to, though. “I think we need a shower,” he smiled. 

Adam closed his eyes, leaning into Nigel’s touch, holding tight to him. His softening cock remained inside of his Nigel, oversensitized and limp, but it still felt so good. His mind was still running, endorphins still flooding his body, leaving his mind and body feeling fuzzy as he lay beneath Nigel’s weight. He could feel the semen trapped between them, smeared across his belly and chest. But with his head still full of static, he hardly cared. He was too tired and blissed out to care. 

Adam made a small, fussy sound. “I'm tired, and it's really late, and I have to work in the morning and I always take a shower before work. And I don't want to get up right now because I'm really… I'm really sleepy. I… You could clean me off with your tongue… If you want. I like it when you do that.” Adam sighed, yawning loudly. 

Nigel hummed softly with Adam's words, appreciating how Adam didn't want to get out of bed and didn't want Nigel to move away either. Nigel pulled back, letting Adam's cock slide out of him and did exactly what Adam had asked, licking and mouthing at Adam's belly, cleaning him up the best he could. He couldn't resist moving up to kiss Adam then, sharing his taste. 

“My Sparrow,” Nigel said softly, pulling Adam even closer against him, tangling their legs together, burying his face on his neck. “The brightest fucking star in my universe,” he muttered into Adam's skin, his voice so low he wasn't sure Adam could hear him. “You are the fucking sun.” Nigel smiled. And Adam was. Nigel knew he couldn't live without him, without the light Adam brought into his life. Adam was his reason for existing. 

“Actually, the sun is a fairly average star. It's not particularly bright or anything. The brightest star is actually Sirius A, which means ‘glowing’ in Greek, and the star has a visual magnitude of -1.46, which is really bright. The only things in the night sky that actually outshine it are a few planets. Venus is the brightest, but honestly, that's just because it's so close. But… That's not what you meant.” Adam maundered. 

Adam could feel his lover smiling against his neck, which was something that was completely unique to Nigel. Before Nigel, all Adam had ever gotten when he talked about the stars were irritated looks, people tuning him out before he even started talking. But Nigel liked to listen, liked to pay attention, liked to learn, or at least try to learn. Even when Adam took his poetic words and corrected them to make them more scientifically accurate, Nigel never got upset or irritated. He always just listened, intrigued.

“You’re… Kind of like Sirius too. I know I said that you’re like Mercury, and you are, but you’re like Sirius A too. You’re the brightest star in my night sky. And no one else, no other star, can outshine you… You’re… The only one I see, I guess. I mean, there’s Venus, but Venus isn’t even a star, it’s a planet. So you’re my brightest star. And… And Sirius’s nickname is the Dog Star because it belongs to the constellation Canis Majoris, and you’re always wearing that shirt with the dogs on it that I like, so…” Adam explained. 

Nigel laughed quietly, finding it adorable that Adam related the star with his shirt. Adam really did think of everything, all the details about Nigel. “You're perfect, Sparrow. Fucking beautiful,” he sighed, feeling comfortable and happy next to Adam. 

“I meant you are my sun because I can't live without your light,” he added then, explaining. He didn't think he even needed to explain, but he wanted to say it anyway, show Adam how much better his life was because of him. If there was one thing he was sure of is that he would die without his Adam.


End file.
